


Démiurges

by Kandai



Series: Eden par procuration [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Amorality, Author's Favorite, Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et Dieu demanda enfin à sa Créature: "Que restera-t-il de nous, sinon un monde en ruines ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Démiurges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Kurumada, Toei, etc.
> 
> Note : Une oeuvre basée sur l'idée de [Kaveirya](http://kaveirya.tumblr.com) qui avait discuté d'une fin alternative de la saga du Sanctuaire où [Shun parvenait à atteindre la Chambre du Pope avant Ikki et subissait le Genro Mao Ken](http://magic-is-in-the-words.tumblr.com/tagged/possessed%21shun). J'ai pris des libertés avec le fonctionnement de ladite attaque donc pardonnez-moi d'avance, en espérant que ce petit truc vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

####  Démiurges

 

>  
> 
> — Knowledge is knowing Frankenstein is not the monster, but wisdom is knowing he was.
> 
>  

Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà qu’il trouve le silence des soirées insupportable et davantage le son de sa propre voix étouffée par son masque, ses soupirs d’ennui retenus par la mimique froide qui se superpose à ses traits tordus. Ses tâches quotidiennes sont achevées depuis longtemps, emportées par la monotonie d’un jour baigné dans le sang et les suppliques, donc la grimace métallique qui lui colle au visage est devenue plus accessoire qu’autre chose mais porter ses attributs officiels le réconforte plus que de nécessaire, surtout lorsque ceux-ci deviennent futiles, des remparts de fumée devant des miroirs et des yeux vides.

Il n’empêche à ses nerfs de se crisper lorsqu’il a l’impression que le silence l’emporte sur leur bataille imaginaire au fur et à mesure que le soleil décline – le vide, il s’agit de combler le vide derrière l’air glacé de ces nuits fragiles et on pourrait penser qu’avoir de la compagnie adoucirait l’amertume du crépuscule mais par un hasard malchanceux, c’est l’effet inverse qui s’est produit.

C’est à en haïr les coups du sort. C’est à en haïr le silence et le destin et tout ce qui l’a mené dans cette pièce, le monde réduit au métal qu’il inhale et à la forme immobile prostrée à ses pieds.

— Andromède.

Sa propre voix interrompt son flot de pensées, l’intonation aussi transparente qu’une façade courtoise. La phrase sonne douloureusement entre les murs chargés de velours, coulée entre demande et injonction pour en ressortir altérée. Aliénée.

L’ironie des mots qui viennent de lui traverser l’esprit n’est pas perdue dans son élan de cynisme – il se surprendrait à ricaner, sous la prison de métal qui lui enserre les lèvres, mais cela lui donnerait une grimace fort laide alors peut-être est-ce un bien de lui avoir ainsi attaché les dents avec ces lèvres de fer.

Peut-être.

— Andromède, répète-t-il, sans différer les nuances de sa requête déguisée, testant avec délice la tension qui émane du Chevalier dont la tête presque repose mollement à quelques centimètres à peine de son genou. Ses mots glissent comme de l’eau dans la brume vespérale, coulant vers leur mort sans que la moindre réponse ne vienne perturber leur agonie, sans que le moindre frisson ne se déclenche sous leur râle.

Le Pope ne serait dire s’il est amusé ou déçu de constater le défi jeté si aveuglément dans le silence.

La créature agenouillée contre son trône ressemble à une extension de ce marbre contre lequel sa peau refroidie, étrange hybride entre silence et dureté, restée immobile alors que le dernier écho de sa voix résonne dans les longs couloirs. L’autre pondère un instant, pèse le poids immense qui étire leurs respirations, qui les écoule comme de tièdes filets dans l’air glacial du treizième temple et décide sans grande joie de ne pas relever l’incartade – après tout, il ne s’agit pas de la première et punir une statue de marbre devient un exercice très compliqué lorsqu’on n’a aucune intention de la briser.

A court terme, s’entend.

Employer la sévérité pour corriger une incartade silencieuse relèverait de l’exercice stérile. Son protégé – terme d’autant plus délicieux qu’il sonne avec tout ce qui existe de mauvais et d’incorrect sur cette Terre car il ne protège certainement pas Andromède ; quant à savoir si le garçon a besoin d’être protégé, c’est une autre paire de manches – son protégé, donc, s’est révélé curieusement résistant à la douleur durant les rares fois où celle-ci s’est révélée nécessaire et il serait fort improductif de perdre son calme pour un appel resté sans réponse, une résistance si infime qu’elle en devient risible.

Tout de même, ce silence hostile ne peut tolérer un manque de sanction, de même que cette résistance pose question. Il existe un reste de fascination morbide qui le pousse à se repaître de la vue du jeune Chevalier luttant avec autant d’acharnement à son contrôle mental, une satisfaction presque malsaine à deviner que quelque part sous la peau rigide et les yeux morts, l’âme de leur propriétaire est en train d’hurler et de se débattre dans un cocon de chaînes invisibles.

C’est d’ailleurs d’autant plus plaisant à observer en sachant que parfois, son captif préféré parvient à perforer sa prison mentale – pas suffisamment pour briser son étreinte mortelle, pas suffisamment pour regagner le contrôle absolu de ses membres, pas suffisamment pour retourner la fureur de son cosmos contre l’homme qui tire les ficelles de cette danse macabre mais oh, juste ce qu’il faut d’assez pour voir une émotion traverser ses yeux bleutés, juste ce qu’il faut d’assez pour choisir le silence lorsqu’une réponse est exigée, un brin de défi qu’il n’est même pas sûr de vouloir briser tant son existence l’amuse.

C’est assez pour colorer cette langue pâle de rouge à force de s’en mordre l’intérieur des joues ; il n’y a pas de plaisir plus coupable que de recueillir le sang sur ces lèvres tachées du bout de ses doigts avides, de goûter à son tour à la texture âcre de ce joyau versé en son nom. C’est grâce à lui que ce sang coule et il ne se lassera jamais de le voir goutter sur le menton pointu de son pantin, il ne se lassera jamais de trouver un moyen d’arracher ces précieuses flaques écarlates sans devoir lever la main sur le corps agenouillé.

Car, après tout, qui a besoin de violence lorsque la douceur est une torture davantage onctueuse ?

Le Pope exhale à nouveau et tend la main vers son masque, délivre presque à contrecœur ses traits tirés par le poids de la soirée. Le geste est assez rare pour que la respiration du jeune homme à ses pieds se fige dans un mélange d’anticipation et de colère – oh, Andromède sait parfaitement ce qui l’attend lorsqu’il lèvera enfin la tête vers son maître et il lui en veut déjà de jouer ce tour, de faire danser la carte de l’espoir si cruellement devant son regarde terne, de ne pas l’empêcher de croire que peut-être, peut-être cette fois-ci.

— Shun ? l’appelle Saga et si sa voix a perdu son accent impérieux, déguisée en une parodie de supplique, malin est celui qui ne se laissera pas prendre au piège par le bleu qui colore ses mèches ou la douce inflexion de ses consonnes. C’est sûrement sans son masque rituel que le Gémeau est le plus dangereux, sans plus aucune barrière pour le cacher aux yeux du monde et à son jugement silencieux. Il abat rarement ses ultimes défenses, toutefois, et certains l’accuseraient de lâcheté ou d’arrogance de ne le faire que dans le secret du Treizième Temple, entre les miroirs de sa retraite et la surface tiède des bains.

Qu’on laisse dire ceux qui sont assez sages pour ne plus se dresser contre leur Pope, lui qui détient Niké arrachée aux mains du corps sans vie d’Athéna, lui qui garde Andromède sous sa coupe avec une bienveillance presque cruelle. Il y a bien longtemps que  Saga a creusé son lit dans les hurlements de rage de son frère englouti par la marée montante, dans le sang séché qui maquille encore l’autel de Star Hill, dans la pitoyable excuse qui sert de tombe au loyal Chevalier du Sagittaire. Il sera probablement enterré d’une manière similaire, les yeux dévorés par les corneilles, le ventre ouvert et grouillant d’insectes – une image presque sublime de la déchéance dans laquelle il est bien décidé à plonger l’humanité tout entière. La tristesse qui maquille ses traits, pourtant, n’a rien de feinte.

Lorsque le Chevalier prostrés au pied du trône lève finalement la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes sur une réponse essoufflée et les prunelles bouillonnant d’une rage sourde, Saga laisse un mince sourire lui échapper.

— Toujours en train de lutter, s’émerveille-t-il en approchant sa main de la joue pâle du jeune homme. Il reste prudent, rappelé au souvenir de la fois où Andromède l’a mordu vicieusement alors qu’il s’était montré un peu trop distrait ; aujourd’hui encore, les rares frôlements qu’il s’autorise s’accompagnent du fantôme des canines plantées vicieusement dans la chair de ses doigts, pressant contre les os et déchirant jusqu’à les couvrir de rouge. Il se souvient de la surprise paniquée qui l’a envahit, de son contrôle vacillant et de l’instant, ce bref instant où il a cru qu’Andromède parviendrait à renverser le cours des choses, à se libérer du Genro Mao Ken qui le bâillonne depuis leur défaite.

Il a dû faire appel à Milo cette fois-là. Ce n’est pas un recours qu’il prend plaisir à utiliser mais les pulsions volatiles du Scorpion rendu à moitié fou par la rage et le chagrin d’avoir perdu son meilleur ami dans le bain de sang qui les a tous menés là ont démontré leur utilité.

— Ce serait plus simple si tu t’y abandonnais, Shun, se désole Saga en passant son pouce sur les lèvres immobiles. Ses paroles sont dénuées des mensonges dont il se pare quotidiennement, sa voix transpire une compassion qui ne doit même pas être forcée tant le spectacle que lui offre son captif est déchirant : abandonner le combat que le Chevalier mène contre son propre corps serait probablement une grâce pour cette âme suppliciée, une inconscience bienvenue qui accompagnerait sa chute dans le néant. Une part de Saga pleure de le voir persister à résister tandis qu’une autre se réjouit du défi permanent, de l’infatigable source de rage qu’il entraperçoit dans les dents qui se découvrent alors que ses doigts fuient – une menace, certainement, et d’autant plus agaçante qu’elle est efficace.

Il peut presque entendre l’adolescent ricaner derrière ce visage déjà redevenu inexpressif et rien que l’idée le fait bouillir d’une colère étouffée, emmitouflée sous une chape de frustration.

— Tu vois comment tu t’entêtes, soupire le Pope. Est-ce là un juste remerciement pour ma clémence ?

Aucun n’est dupe du mensonge qui s’enroule comme un voile autour de leurs silhouettes : c’est loin d’être une indulgence que de faire miroiter sa sympathie sincère à Andromède, de prétendre assumer le rôle du gentil sans faire mine de trancher les liens qui les retiennent. La vraie pitié serait de laisser le cosmos de Shun les réduire en particules, les éclater à travers la Création – le châtiment serait à la hauteur de leurs crimes, sans aucun doute, mais la voix de l’autre le retient toujours lorsqu’il laisse l’idée le tenter un peu trop longtemps.

 _N’est-ce pas tout ce que tu voulais, fol enfant ?_ murmure le serpent qui colore ses yeux de rouge, ses cheveux en fils de métal. _C’est toi qui façonne le chaos que tu as laissé dans ton sillage. Que restera-t-il après toi ? Que restera-t-il quand tu lâcheras le monstre que tu as créé sur ces ruines ?_

Oh, combien le Gémeau hait les murmures qui embrouillent sa lucidité vacillante, combien il hait le hasard, ce cruel destin qui donne la force à Andromède de souffler sa dernière supplique dans un râle qui peine à franchir ses dents – les mêmes mots, les mêmes que ceux qu’il aura soufflé devant le cadavre de Phoenix, devant ses chaînes souillées de sang fraternel, une litanie ou une éloge funèbre, qu’importe puisqu’ils sont morts et que le seul en droit de les pleurer n’en a pas la permission ?

— Laisse… Laisse-moi…

Il n’achève pas sa phrase mais il n’en a nul besoin. « Laisse-moi mourir ou laisse-moi te tuer » danse dans ces yeux furieusement implorants, dans ce corps qui tremble sous le poids de ses propres ficelles ; l’un ou l’autre, cela fait-il seulement une différence maintenant ? La mort est leur seule issue et elle n’apportera certainement aucune paix, à peine le repos tourmenté des fautifs.

Il a fait son lit de mort il y a longtemps, maculé du sang coupable du fratricide et il y couchera Shun d’Andromède également : peut-être, peut-être est-ce là son plus grand regret.

Saga éclate de rire ; sa chevelure d’ébène le drape dans les ombres de sa propre corruption. Quelque part, la situation l’amuse et les larmes qu’il écrase sont certainement des témoins d’une hilarité délicieusement macabre.

 _Il nous faudra peut-être mourir… mais pas ce soir_ , songe-t-il en essuyant rageusement ses joues. _Peut-être demain._

 _Peut-être jamais_.

Il n’a jamais prétendu être un dieu équitable.


End file.
